Multimode mobile devices allow users the benefit of use of multiple wireless access technologies. Depending on the type of multimode mobile device (e.g., multiple wireless technologies), the multimode mobile device may operate in a single mode at one time or may operate in multiple modes simultaneously. The operation of the multimode mobile device in the single mode state may or may not include the scanning or monitoring of another mode/technology.